Gallery
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Nathan tells Haley how he feels about her and her relationship with her boyfriend.


**Ok so I was listening to Gallery by Mario Vazquez and decided to write a fanfic based on that song. It's an awesome song if you've never heard it you should listen to it. Hope you enjoy this story and leave lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the song used in this fic. The only thing that is mine is the idea and the made up characters.**

**It's a Naley but Brucas is mentioned a little bit in this. Hope that you enjoy it.**

**Gallery**

My name is Nathan Scott and I am in love with my best friend Haley James, I have been ever since we were little but I have never done anything about it because I didn't think that she felt the same way. We have been friends ever since we were little when her and her family first moved into our neighborhood. At the time we were all babies me, my brother Lucas and Haley. Haley and Lucas became good friends over books and music, Haley and I became friends because for her love of sports. We all grew up together and during that time I began to develop feelings for her, not knowing that she too had feelings for me.

I was a player in High School and I knew that Haley hated to see me like that, my brother kept telling me to stop if I wanted to get with Haley but I didn't listen. We all ended up going to the same college and have gone separate ways. Luke's now a writer, and is dating Brooke Davis who is a major fashion designer, I am a basketball player and I am single most of my relationships were hookups or didn't last long because they weren't Haley, Haley is now a model and a musician but has a teachers degree, she got it as something to fall back on after the modeling and singing career, she is dating this guy who is an artist, he paints and has an art gallery. But he is so wrong for her and treats her like one of his paintings. I try to tell her that she deserves better but she just looks at me and tells me to be happy for her because she's happy.

I will tell her how I feel and hopefully she will feel the same way or maybe not. But she is everything that I want and need in a woman. I love her and she is the best thing that has ever come into my life and I hope that I can get her, because eventually I want to make her my wife.

"Hey tutor-girl are you ready for John's opening tonight?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Yea I am so excited." Haley said.

"What are you wearing tonight and what time is he picking you up?" Brooke asked.

"I will be wearing clothes over bros original of course and he said he would call me." Haley said smiling as she took out the dress she had chosen to wear that night.

"What time is Lucas picking you up?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Oh he and Nathan are picking me up at about 7:30, and if you don't mind I was going to get ready here and then they would pick me up from here." Brooke asked.

"Yea no problem that way you can help me with my hair and makeup." Haley said.

"So what's up with you and hot shot?" Brooke asked her friend winking.

"Nothing we are just friends." Haley said and got lost in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

"**Hey Hales, I got you your morning coffee." Nathan said.**

"**Aw thanks Nate." Haley said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek while taking her coffee.**

**Nathan couldn't help but smile he would take this opportunity to tell her "So do you have any plans today?" He asked.**

"**I have a photo shoot at 3, but I am free all morning. Why what's up?" Haley asked.**

**Here goes nothing he thought "Haley I am in love with you, I have always been in love with you, ever since we were little and I know little kids don't know what love is but I was in love with you and I have wanted to tell you for so long that I didn't know how and you deserve so much better John doesn't treat you right and I know that I can do that for you." Nathan said taking a step closer to Haley.**

**He leaned in and kissed her at first she was shocked but kissed him back. She had always loved him too but it hurt to much to see him with all of those girls and she didn't want to be shot down if she told him back then, but hearing him confess his love to her she couldn't believe it. She realized what she was doing and pulled away.**

"**Nathan we cant, I'm sorry I think you should go." Haley said.**

**Nathan nodded and turned to leave before he did he turned to look at Haley and said "You deserve better Haley and if its not with me then I hope its with someone else, because you are an amazing person and you deserved to be treated with respect." With that he left.**

**Haley sunk to the floor and began crying she wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him but she couldn't bring herself to do so, she knew she wasn't really in love with John, but she stayed with him. She also knew that Nathan was right she did deserve better.**

**End of flashback**

"Hales where were you just now?" Brooke asked.

"Oh sorry." Haley said.

"So back to our conversation, you and Nathan are not just friends everybody can see that there is something more to the two of you, except for the two of you." Brooke said.

"Not really." Haley whispered but Brooke heard her.

"What's going on tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"He told me he loved me and then he kissed me, but I told him to leave." Haley said.

"Wow, do you love him?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded "I always have but I was scared to tell him back then and I am scared now because what if he doesn't mean it, what if he's just saying it?" Haley asked with tears falling down her face.

Brooke took her friends hand in hers and looked at her "Listen tutor girl, I believe him because I have watched the way he looks at you and it's different from the looks that he gives other girls, when he looks at you it's with love, lust, protection and passion, but when he looks at them there is nothing." She said.

Haley laughed at what Brooke said "Yea but tigger what about John, I mean I know I don't love him but wouldn't it be wrong for me to break up with him just to be with someone else?"

"No because honestly honey he doesn't deserve you and as much as I hate to be the one to tell you this he's been cheating and you honestly don't deserve that. So I think that you should give Nathan a chance and see where it goes." Brooke said.

Haley smiled and wiped her tears "I'll think about it." She said.

"Ok, now lets go make you beautiful so that boy toy can drool while staring at you." Brooke said making Haley laugh.

They headed upstairs to start the getting ready process. Haley was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Brooke threw on a robe and headed downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it there standing in the doorway was her boyfriend and good friend.

"Hi boyfriend, hey Nate." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

She moved out of the way to let them in.

"You aren't ready yet?" Lucas asked.

"Broody you know that there is a process for getting ready." Brooke said.

Just as Lucas was about to answer he was interrupted by Haley yelling for Brooke.

"I guess I better go see what's up; you boys can watch TV until I am ready." Brooke said and went back upstairs.

When she entered her friend's bedroom she noticed her in tears and immediately engulfed her in a hug, waiting until she was ready to tell her what happened.

"He called and said he wasn't coming for me anymore said he had to go straight there and that he would just meet me there." Haley said sniffling.

"Ok, so why are you crying honey?" Brooke asked.

"I heard a woman in the background Brooke, and I asked him who that was and he lied to me Brooke, he lied to me." Haley said whispering the last part as more tears fell.

"Ok, no more crying throw on your robe and come with me." Brooke said.

Haley did as she was told and Brooke grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the stairs. She decided that Haley needed ice cream specifically cookie dough, they entered the kitchen and noticed Lucas and Nathan eating. As they walked in the boys noticed Haley's puffy eyes and Nathan immediately wanted to pull her into a hug, but decided not to he didn't know if she would accept it or not.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lucas asked as Brooke opened the freezer, and took out the ice cream.

Haley looked at Nathan who had this intense and worried gaze on her and quickly looked away praying that Brooke would hurry up.

"We are going to be a while; we still have to get dressed and do our hair and makeup and ice cream to eat." Brooke said smiling.

"Oh by the way Haley will be riding with us ok." Brooke said as she grabbed spoons.

Just as they were about to walk out the phone began ringing Brooke grabbed the phone and picked it up.

"Hello!" Brooke said.

"Brooke can I speak to Haley?" John asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Brooke said sternly.

"Look I just want to apologize to her about earlier and make sure that she had a ride to the opening." John said.

Brooke scoffed "You can keep your apologies because they are bull anyway, and of course she has a ride although I don't know why she is still going to this thing anyway but that's Haley she would put aside her feelings for others because she is a caring person. Now you can go and have fun screwing the girl you have there with you." Brooke said angrily and hung up the phone.

She grabbed Haley's hand and they went back upstairs leaving a lost Lucas and Nathan.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

Nathan just shrugged and they both continued eating. A few hours later Brooke finally came back down and was now dressed, she walked into the living room and sat down on Lucas's lap.

"Are you girls finally ready?" Lucas asked as he gave Brooke a kiss.

"Yea tutor girl was supposed to be right behind me." Brooke said.

"I'm here I'm coming." Haley said.

They all got up when they heard her and started making their way to the door. When Haley walked towards them Nathan couldn't help but stare at her, he felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. He looked her up and down and noticed her curves and how they were shown perfectly through the dress she was wearing. He was brought out of his thoughts by Brooke.

"Ok, lets go people." Brooke said.

They all walked out of Haley's house and got into Nathan's car, with Nathan and Haley in the front and Brooke and Lucas in the back so they could make out. They left and headed to the gallery. Brooke decided that the car was too quiet and that they needed music.

"Nate, can you please turn on the radio? Its to quiet in here." Brooke said.

Nathan sighed and turned on the radio, when he did Mario Vazquez's song Gallery came on, and immediately Brooke squealed.

"Oh I love this song, Nate turn it up please?" Brooke asked not realizing that this song was describing her two friends.

**God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty**

Nathan looked at Haley who turned to look at him and for a moment they stared at each other. Brooke realized that the song was describing her two best friend's relationship and couldn't help but smile, maybe this could give them the push they need.

**Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
when you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**

**  
Because**

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

Nathan and Haley shared more looks and they both listened to the song, Nathan was glad that Brooke made him turn on the radio, maybe now Haley would realize what he's been saying and maybe they can have a chance and they can both be happy.

**She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you**

Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art**

**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery**

The song ended and the car was silent Nathan turned off the radio and no one spoke. They pulled up to the gallery and they all got out of the car and headed inside with Brooke and Haley in front of the guys.

"Are you ok tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded "I'll be ok." She said scanning the crowd for her boyfriend and spotted him talking to some people. "Hey I'm going to go over and let him know that I am here." Haley said walking over to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby you made it." John said kissing Haley on the cheek.

Haley smiled but it wasn't her usual smile. John introduced her to the other people and she shook their hands and listened to them talk but she couldn't get the song out of her head, she looked up and noticed Nathan staring at her with an intent gaze, but she quickly looked away.

"You know you can stop torturing her." Brooke said as she stood next to Nathan.

"I'm not torturing her; if it's anything she's torturing me." Nathan said.

"She loves you too you know, she's just scared and vulnerable and she's afraid to let you in because she is afraid of getting hurt. You need to show her that you aren't who you were when you were in High School and in College." Brooke said and walked away.

Nathan watched as Haley made her way to the bar to get a drink, and decided that he needed a refill, he walked up to the bar and ordered another one of his drinks, he turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. The bartender placed his drink on the counter and he grabbed it but before he left he leans close to Haley and whispers into her ear.

"I can't take seeing you with him, because I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery it's just not fair and it's tearing me apart, because you're just another priceless work of art in his gallery, you're a masterpiece I know that he can't appreciate your beauty, but don't let him cheapen you, he doesn't see you like I do, you are beautiful not just for show, its time that someone lets you know." Nathan said and walked away to stand with Lucas and Brooke.

Haley watched as he walked away and a tear slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it and grabbed her glass of wine and walked back to where John was but he was nowhere to be found. She talked with the people he had introduced her too, but couldn't help and stare at Nathan who was looking at her, the look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine, good shivers.

He turned away when John walked up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Haley wished that Nathan was still looking at her, she missed when they would hang out, she missed how he made her laugh, she missed her best friend, more importantly she missed the guy that fell in love with her. She missed kissing him, she loved the way he kissed that day he declared his feelings and kissed her it was the most passionate kiss she ever had and it made her knees weak.

"Hey guys I'm going to head out, you don't have to leave but if you don't want to take a taxi then you can come with me now, or if you can, you can find another ride." Nathan said.

Lucas and Brooke knew that he couldn't stand watching Haley be with someone else. They both decided to leave with him, Brooke walked over to Haley to let her know that they were leaving, whilst the boys went into the car.

"Hey Hales can I talk to you one minute?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded and came out of John's embrace and moved away from the group to talk with Brooke.

"We're going to head out ok." Brooke said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Hales, he can't stand to see you with him, and you can't blame him for wanting to leave he told you how he felt and you didn't tell him how you felt. How you really felt." Brooke said stressing the last part.

"Ok, well call me later ok." Haley said in a whisper.

"I will, but please think about you for once and follow your heart, when you leave here tonight if you do want to be with Nathan then go tell him and go get him." Brooke said and hugged her friend.

Brooke turned and walked out of the gallery and got in the car, they pulled out of the parking lot the car ride was silent. Nathan dropped Brooke and Lucas off and headed home, he couldn't stop thinking about Haley and how beautiful she was. He arrived home and stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, he decided to watch some TV to try and get Haley off of his mind.

Haley let the words that Nathan said to her sink in and she also let the words that Brooke said to her sink in. She looked around and looked for her boyfriend, she asked one of his friends if he had seen him and they told her to check the office. Haley thanked them and walked to the office, when she opened the door she couldn't help the tears that began to flow down her face.

"We are done, you can have him." Haley said and turned to walk away.

John had come out and ran after Haley "Hales it's not what it looks like." He said.

Haley looked at him with disgust and slapped him "I am not stupid I know what I saw and I am done I deserve better." She said and walked out of the gallery.

She leaned against the building and sobbed; she was heartbroken but knew where she had to go. She knew where she had to be, she knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it. She hailed a cab and got in and gave the driver Nathan's address. She paid the driver and got out, taking a deep breath and heading inside the building to Nathan's apartment.

Nathan turned off the TV it just wasn't any use; he drifted to sleep with thoughts of Haley. He had just fallen asleep when he heard loud banging on his door; he wondered who could be disturbing him this late, he threw off the covers and went to answer the door. When he opened it he couldn't be mad anymore, once he saw a broken Haley his heart broke for the girl that stood before him.

Haley looked up at Nathan and noticed that he was only in his boxers, she stared at him for a while and noticed how sculpted he was, she wanted to run her hands all over his chest. She finally looked up into his eyes, and broke down again. Nathan pulled her to him and hugged her close to his chest.

He brought her inside and closed the door, walking them over to the couch and sat down with Haley on his lap and her head on his chest. He let her cry until she was ready to talk. After a while she sat up and looked up in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

She shook her head and replied "No, I'm not, I am so stupid I can't believe I trusted him, and he cheats on me."

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispers.

Haley turns to look at him and is now straddling him, she looks into his eyes and says "I should be the one saying sorry, you told me how you felt and I didn't tell you back. I love you Nathan I have always been in love with you, but you had so many girls and I thought that if I told you how I felt you would turn me down, and I didn't want to lose you as a best friend. I want to be with you but I need to know that you won't hurt me, I need to know that you really mean it when you say that you love me." She looks down and plays with her hands.

Nathan takes her chin in his hands and makes her look at him "He is an idiot for cheating on you and letting you go, and I still love you Haley I always have and I always will. I won't hurt you and I want to be with you too, and I mean it when I say that I love you." He said and kisses her passionately.

Haley smiles against his lips and kisses him back as her arms wrap around his neck. They begin exploring each others bodies emitting moans from each other. Nathan begins kissing down her jaw towards her neck where he places hot open mouthed kisses making sure to leave his mark, Haley moans as he kisses the spot right under her ear. She pulls away and stands up, both of them missing the feeling of the other. She grabs Nathan's hand and they walk to his bedroom. She closes the door behind them and leans on it pulling him closer and kisses him again, he goes back to working on her neck and works his way down kissing her chest and moves back up to her mouth. Haley pushes him back as they continue kissing and as they make their way to the bed she pushes him down on it, and unzips her dress letting it fall to reveal her in a baby blue bra and matching thong courtesy of clothes over bros lingerie line.

"Do you like what you see?" Haley asked smiling when she noticed Nathan looking at her.

Nathan nodded not trusting himself to talk. Haley walked towards the bed and straddled Nathan. She began to kiss him with all of the love she had for him and he kissed her back with all the love that he had for her.

"Make love to me Nathan." Haley said.

Nathan flipped them over so that he was on top and rid them of the rest of their clothes, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom putting it on he entered her slowly, that night they made love. Nothing else mattered, they would worry about the world and everyone else tomorrow, tonight it was about them and the start of their new relationship.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
